The invention relates to a sleep improvement device and a method for improving sleep.
Sleep improvement devices are known in various forms, from mobile-based apps to bedside devices and wearables. Some are directed at improving sleep quality, e.g. by providing relaxing music or a wake-up routine, while others focus on improving the dreaming experience. Dream bands in particular are designed to emit audio and visual stimuli during the Rapid Eye Movement sleep (REM sleep) in an attempt to induce lucid dreaming, a dream in which the user is aware of dreaming.